Luz
by Zelavril
Summary: FxC, shonenai & AU: Corruption and disease spreads through Aquaria, poverty strikes Airyglyph and Greeton remains as impartial as ever. Could two ordinary soldiers challenge this? Ch1, Introduction: Wake up, Cliff it's time to get up...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Ocean. Square Enix does. But this little yaoi-fest is mine.

**Pairing: **Fayt x Cliff :D (Note: Fayt and Cliff are a couple at the start of the fic) Don't like? There's a Back Button you can use :D

**Theosis**: Introductory chapters like this don't need that much of theosis, right? Oh, who am I kidding. Erm, what can I say other than "wakey-wakey" Cliff XD!

**Author's Notes: **Originally, this chapter was seven times the length of this (this is very petite --), and therefore I challenged myself to cut the chapter down _drastically._ My word limit was 820 words...and have I done it? Heheh, actually, yes I have :D (815- not including these sidenotes, disclaimers, and whatnot :P ) Go me, huh?

First chappy is a tiny New Years Present to any yaoi/shonen-ai fans out there :P Happy (belated) New Year, everyone!

* * *

**Luz, Chapter 1: Chronic **

It was morning, and Fayt rolled to his side sleepily, stirring quietly as a smooth breeze crept through their window. He yawned, smiling dreamily to himself as his hands were welcomed by familiar, supple skin. Even Fayt had to admit, that Klausian looked kind of cute when he was sleeping.

_-Morning…-_Fayt mused in his head silently as he tried waking him up. He dug his head into the blonds firm, bare chest, and sighed firmly as he felt Cliff's skin against his neck. Cliff's golden mop flopped forward a couple of times, before letting out a tired grunt. _- C'mon, get up…- _Fayt thought impatiently. "Cliff…Cliff. Wake up."

"Five more minutes…"

Copper red beams lit the room conspicuously, each little shimmer dripping itself down the walls, and the lukewarm air spread itself like butter around the room. The dusky tones that splashed against the stones lit up and gave a sample of impressionism to simply everything it touched. Fayt's vision became blotched as he rubbed his itchy eyes, and the red watercolour paint flowed and dipped into his inner vision.

He flicked them open again, and locked his legs behind Cliff's, pressing his feet onto those tight muscles…

Cliff jolted up in surprise.

"Wha-!? Alright, alright! I'm up!"

"Good, good…" Fayt moaned, rising up to meet up with Cliff. The blanket swayed off his chest, and he yawned again. "…you're not tired, are you?"

Cliff whimpered, shivering. How could his lover's feet be so _cold_?

* * *

_**Two weeks previously...**_

"Give over! You're not pulling that one over me _this time_, Cliff!"

_"C'mon, _trust me!" Cliff pouted, pushing his glass moodily across the table. "Didn't ya get the girl _last time _I got you a beer?"

"You mean, "the last time I bought _myself_ a beer", right?" Fayt countered, smirking to himself silently as he was slowly, but surely, winning an argument against the blond. _-This is almost like a lover quarrel...man...-_ He thought to himself hazily. The pub doors opened and smashed together crazily in the wind.

Cliff slumped down onto the table. "Man, you sure are hard to convince. I thought you'd already got-"

"I pretended." Fayt commented simply. "I pretended to be drunk."

"You sure was convincing enough..." Cliff reacted, eyes lit up, teasing. "Sure; you weren't drunk, you weren't pretending to swerve from left to right and nibbling on my shoulder when I had to drag you home to the castle then? _Sure_, Fayt." Cliff suddenly shut his eyes. _Wasn't there something else?_

Fayt's eyes peered around mischievously, trying to avert Cliff's attention from the conversation at hand- which he was now sure that he might lose, now Cliff seemed to remember him swerving. And possibly other things that he didn't want the blond remembering. _-Alright, alright. So I was...drunk, then...-_ His little eyes chipped up as he saw a woman- one who Cliff openly admired- sitting in a corner, her breasts nearly completely hanging out.

"Cliff!" He barked sharply, ""hot chick", as you'd say."

Cliff snapped out of his drunken gaze. "Uh?! Where?"

"There." Fayt pointed. The woman flicked back her cropped, messy emerald hair, and wobbled consciously from side to side. Cliff's jaw nearly dropped as she tried standing up.

"_Whoa..._"

"Not bad, huh." Fayt commented briskly, his eyes drunkenly unfocused on Cliff's neck. He made a habit of making sure nobody else could see him before he gazed at that jaw line...and when nobody else was looking, he created the second distraction.

"Go on. Go talk to her."

"Wha, me?" Cliff drawled, slightly confused.

"Yes, you. Go get her."

Cliff's eyes perked as two brawling thieves leapt at each other, two tables back. A green glass was knocked over, spiralling in the air before knocking another blue one down, like a pin. Cliff looked into those jaded eyes, and was immediately suspicious. "...What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Fayt commented simply, lying. His voice resembled a little child who had just stolen cookies from the cookie jar. (1)

"…Yeah, yeah. I believe ya--_ Hey, Missy! Wanna drink?" _Cliff shouted.

And unknown to everyone else, as Cliff turned, Fayt saw nothing but two huddled cheeks, kissing and rubbing against each other through that tight, black leather…caught in a daydream, Fayt only wondered what it'd feel like to actually touch them…

Fayt felt his secret desires fill to overdrive mode, like beer frothing over the edge, and with an auspicious and one drooping eye(2), he watched dazed, still as stone.

"Ya know, my friend over there's got his eye on someone," Cliff said loudly to the woman, winking and tossing his hair back so much that his hair almost flowed. He coughed and straightened his back, trying to look sophisticated.

She give him a polite, drunken smile. And Fayt overlooked, caught in a trance.

_-Yeah- _Fayt thought dreamily. _-But it's not on who you think it is...-_

_

* * *

_

**Flipping heck? Over already? TBC, folks…**

**Authour's Notes:** I challenged myself to write something incredibly short, and here were are...a short, snappy intro. Don't get used to short chappies with me, folks! If anyone figures out where that "with one auspicious and one drooping eye" (2) comes from, gets a cookie and a mince pie (I have plenty left XD). God knows what Fayt's thinking at the end….maybe something along the lines of meat buns (not a pun, I swear) And...there's almost no shonen-ai, I know, but I'll get there. I swear I will!

(1)- I didn't steal them; honest. Actually, I didn't quite know how to describe how his voice went in my head other than that stupid song. Plus, I wanted to give the impression that Fayt's up to mischief.

(2)- Alright, alright. A clue: Ham for borrowing; shaking warheads….XD Seriously. That's the clue. (first: title; second: author)

See you all later, and don't be afraid to review, folks!

_Zel xx_


End file.
